CUPID
by Ryuki Ayanami
Summary: Karena suatu kejadian, Annie dimasukkan ke dalam kelas XI-F yang berisi siswa-siswa abnormal. Selain dirinya sendiri, ia juga harus menyelamatkan seorang siswa baru dari ancaman Trio Idiot. Warning: humor garing & OOC. Multichapter. (Chapter 4 updated)
1. New Student

Summary: Karena suatu kejadian, Annie harus dimasukkan ke dalam kelas XI-F yang berisi siswa-siswa abnormal. Selain dirinya sendiri, ia juga harus menyelamatkan seorang siswa baru dari ancaman Trio Idiot.

Romance/Humor | Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhardt | Multichapter

T-rated.

The story is mine, but the characters are Isayama Hajime's.

 **Cupid** © Ryuki Ayanami

* * *

Chapter 1: New Student

Tak ada yang lebih mengesalkan selain melihat jerih payahmu ternyata dibayarkan dengan penghinaan macam ini. Annie Leonhardt memandangi papan nama yang tergantung itu dengan mata penuh amarah.

Kelas XI-F.

Ia sudah bekerja keras tahun lalu. Demi dirinya, bahkan demi sekolahnya juga. Tapi mengapa Kepala Sekolah tidak melihat kerja kerasnya?

Menurut sejarah sekolah, kelas XI-F adalah kelas yang paling parah dalam hal kedisiplinan. Siswa-siswi kelas XI-F merupakan peraih penghargaan Siswa Paling Terlambat, Pelanggar Tata Tertib Terbanyak, dan masih banyak lagi kategori lain. Kebetulan Annie masuk ke dalam kategori Paling Sering Bolos.

Tapi dengan alasan, batin Annie geram.

Ia sering membolos sekolah untuk berlatih dalam rangka mengikuti Turnamen Judo Tingkat Nasional. Dulu Kepala Sekolah, Erwin Smith, sangat mendukung Annie di turnamen itu. Tapi setelah ia gagal di babak semifinal karena cedera, Kepsek Smith malah menghadiahi kerja kerasnya dengan memasukkannya di kelas F. Ini tidak adil!

Annie membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar dan memandangi murid-murid di dalamnya dengan pandangan jijik.

Lihatlah murid-murid kelas XI-F ini. Ia harus sekelas dengan murid-murid aneh bin abnormal seperti Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirstchein, dan Connie Springer yang duduk di deret belakang. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan mereka bertiga? Trio Idiot yang terkenal seantero sekolah akan obsesi mereka sebagai _otaku._ Eren si maniak _hentai,_ Jean si _lollicon,_ dan Connie si _otaku idol._ Singkatnya, mereka idiot. IDIOT. Annie sama sekali tidak selevel dengan mereka.

Tanpa acuh, Annie melewati kawanan siswi yang tengah bergosip ria di deret depan. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di belakang, di pojok dekat jendela. Cukup jauh dari Trio Idiot dan para penggosip itu. Ia memandang ke luar jendela. Sekolah ini seharusnya berterima kasih kepadanya karena ia adalah satu-satunya perwakilan Rose State Academy yang bisa lolos di Turnamen Judo hingga tingkat nasional. Sejak dibangun lima puluh tahun lalu, sekolah ini hanya bisa bertengger di tingkat provinsi. Siapa yang membawa nama Rose State Academy ke tingkat nasional? Tiada lain tiada bukan adalah Annie Leonhardt yang justru dimasukkan ke kelas XI-F.

Annie menghela napas. Ia harus menahan diri. Sungguh, jika ia membiarkan amarahnya mendidih, bisa-bisa akan terjadi pembunuhan besar-besaran di sini. Dan ia tidak mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di penjara.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?"

Dengan malas, Annie melirik orang yang berbicara kepadanya. Ternyata dia adalah Mina Carolina. Di belakangnya ada Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman, dan dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Tunggu dulu. Mikasa juga ditempatkan di kelas F? Mikasa Ackerman, si ratu lapangan voli yang selalu berangkat sekolah tepat waktu? _What the heck?_ Kepsek Smith sudah gila, ya? Annie berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat peristiwa apa yang mungkin menjadi alasan mengapa Mikasa ditempatkan di kelas F.

Oh, ia ingat. Mikasa pernah membantu Eren menyelundupkan _hentai manga_ ke perpustakaan sekolah. Alasannya hanya satu—Eren Jaeger. Mikasa rela menodai namanya sendiri hanya untuk orang idiot macam Eren.

"Ini adalah hari pertama sekolah. Ayo, semangat!" kata Sasha dengan wajah berapi-api. "Atau kau butuh asupan _doujinshi_ supaya semangat? Aku punya _manga yaoi_ terbaru, lho!"

"Pergilah, Sasha," balas Annie kasar.

Mina mendengus. "Ayo kita pergi, Fujo-Sha. Percuma mengajak dia berbicara. Sepertinya dia sedang PMS." Gerombolan Mina pun pergi dari hadapan Annie.

Tiba-tiba bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Tak lama kemudian, seorang perempuan muda masuk ke dalam kelas. Dia berbadan mungil, berambut coklat dengan senyum ramah yang menyenangkan. Dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Petra Ral dan mengajar Biologi.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak," kata Miss Petra sambil tersenyum. "Aku telah ditunjuk kepala sekolah untuk menjadi wali kelas kalian. Mohon kerja samanya dalam dua semester ke depan. Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru. Dia baru saja pindah dari luar negeri. Silakan masuk, Armin."

Seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam kelas dengan langkah ragu-ragu. Senyum canggung tersungging di wajahnya. Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas.

Pemuda itu tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin hanya seratus enam puluh lima senti. Rambutnya pirang dan hampir menyentuh bahu, matanya biru, dan wajahnya terlihat manis—bahkan hampir menimbulkan kesan feminin. Kedua tangannya gemetaran, menunjukkan kepribadiannya yang agak pemalu dan tidak nyaman dengan lingkungan baru.

"Namaku Armin Arlert. Salam kenal."

"Terima kasih, Armin. Kau bisa duduk di sana, di sebelah Annie Leonhardt."

Annie memandangi gerak-gerik anak baru itu yang terlihat masih kaku. Armin menarik kursinya dan duduk. Dia melirik Annie dan tersenyum sopan.

"Hai. Aku Armin Arlert."

"Annie Leonhardt," balasnya tanpa minat. Ia menatap Armin dari atas sampai bawah, mengira-ngira apa yang membuat siswa baru ini terdampar di kelas F. Jangan-jangan Armin adalah anak bermasalah hingga sekolah lamanya mendepaknya dan dia harus mencari sekolah baru. Tapi tampang Armin begitu _innocent_.

Akhirnya Annie memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Ia sudah cukup kesal gara-gara Kepsek Smith dan tidak mau membuang-buang tenaganya untuk menaruh perhatian pada siswa baru.

Pelajaran Biologi diawali dengan materi tentang struktur dan fungsi sel. Miss Petra menjelaskan teori-teori sel yang dikemukakan Schleiden-Schwann, Robert Brown, Virchow, hingga Felix Durjadin. Setelah membabat habis teori sel, Miss Petra menjelaskan struktur sel dari yang paling luar.

Miss Petra menggambar struktur membran plasma di papan tulis. Gambarnya yang rapi dan detil membuat murid-murid berdecak kagum.

"Ini adalah model membran plasma yang diajukan oleh Singer dan Nicholson yang disebut model mosaik cairan. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan struktur membran plasma berdasarkan model ini?"

Annie melirik siswa baru di sebelahnya yang tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan.

"Silakan, Armin."

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Armin bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke depan. Berbeda dengan perkenalan di awal jam yang diwarnai kegugupan, kini pemuda itu berdiri di depan kelas dengan keyakinan yang luar biasa.

"Model mosaik cairan menjelaskan bahwa membran sel terdiri atas lapisan biomolekuler fosfolipid yang mengandung unit protein globular yang berselang-seling. Molekul fosfolipid memiliki ujung polar dan nonpolar. Ujung yang nonpolar menghadap ke dalam membran sebelah dalam yang hidrofobik, sedangkan ujung polar menghadap ke permukaan. Molekul protein globular juga memiliki..."

Seisi kelas melongo mendengar penjelasan Armin, termasuk Annie. Pasti Kepsek Smith sudah gila, batin Annie. Seharusnya anak sejenius Armin dimasukkan ke dalam kelas A. Jangan-jangan Armin dimasukkan ke kelas F karena kelas yang lain sudah terisi penuh. Hanya kelas F yang kuota kelasnya baru dua puluh empat anak, sedang kelas lain jumlah muridnya hampir mencapai tiga puluh. Singkatnya, Armin ditempatkan di kelas F karena kesalahan administrasi.

"...model mosaik ini dianggap dinamis karena lipis berada dalam keadaan setengah cair dan membentuk larutan mirip jeli yang bergerak bebas."

"Penjelasan yang sangat mendetil," komentar Miss Petra. Guru itu tampak sangat puas. "Terima kasih, Armin. Kau bisa duduk di kursimu."

Pemuda itu kembali ke tempat duduknya di barisan belakang. Miss Petra kembali melanjutkan materi meski sebagian besar siswanya masih syok dengan kehebatan si murid baru. Kelas Biologi ditutup setelah satu jam berlalu dan diakhiri dengan pembagian kelompok untuk tugas presentasi.

Seisi kelas mengeluh. Tak ada yang suka presentasi, apalagi jika yang menilai adalah Miss Petra. Meskipun dia adalah guru paling baik di sekolah ini, namun dia cukup tegas kalau menyangkut masalah orisinalitas. Setiap presentasi yang dibuat harus orisinal. Tidak boleh asal caplok seperti yang biasa dilakukan siswa SMA.

Tapi, yang namanya siswa SMA pasti banyak akal bulusnya. Meski namanya tugas kelompok, yang mengerjakan presentasi paling hanya satu-dua orang. Ketika hari presentasi tiba, mereka yang tidak ikut membuat presentasi akan membaca apa saja yang tertera di _slide_ PowerPoint meski mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan. Padahal, esensi sesungguhnya dari presentasi bukanlah membaca tulisan di _slide,_ namun menjelaskan apa yang tertera di sana.

Annie mengerti betul alur pikir anak SMA. Ia menatap satu per satu anggota kelompoknya—Mikasa, Mina, Sasha, serta dua siswi yang baru dikenalnya sebagai Ymir dan Krista. Yang punya inisiatif paling-paling hanya Krista. Lalu, ia dan Mikasa akan mengerjakan apa saja yang didapatkan. Mungkin Ymir juga. Sisanya hanya berperan sebagai seksi hiburan.

Ia kembali ke tempat duduk setelah berdiskusi sebentar tentang presentasi kelompoknya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pengumuman dari _speaker._

" _Pengumuman, pengumuman."_

Annie mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tahu suara ini.

" _Diberitahukan kepada Armin Arlert, siswa XI-F, untuk segera menemui saya di ruang kepala sekolah. Terima kasih."_

Demi apapun, ia bersumpah akan membalas dendam terhadap Kepsek sialan itu.

"Dimana ruang kepala sekolah?"

Annie menoleh. "Di lantai satu, dekat tangga."

Armin tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Ia mengangkat bahu. Di saat yang bersamaan, datanglah Trio Idiot. Dengan (sok) ramahnya, Eren menepuk pundak Armin. Disusul Jean dan Connie. Mereka mengucapkan rentetan kata selamat datang layaknya sambutan seorang bupati.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu dimana letak kantor kepala sekolah," kata Eren. "Tidak usah khawatir. Kami akan mengantarmu."

"Ti-tidak perlu," sergah Armin.

"Tidak usah malu-malu," timpal Connie. "Ayo, kita pergi."

"E-eh—tunggu—"

Pemuda kerempeng itu tidak berdaya saat tangannya diseret oleh Eren dan Jean. Annie hanya memerhatikan kepergian keempat orang itu dari kursinya.

Dasar penjilat, batin Annie. Niat mereka sangat mudah terbaca. Tiga orang idiot dengan nilai terendah di kelas mendekati seorang siswa baru yang genius. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa mereka satu kelompok dalam tugas Biologi. Pasti itu strategi supaya mereka bisa menyerahkan pembuatan presentasi pada Armin.

Anak baru yang malang.

* * *

Sambil menghela napas, Annie duduk di kursinya dan menyesap jus kalengan yang baru dibelinya di kantin. Ia memandang ke luar jendela, ke arah lapangan bola. Beberapa siswa sedang bermain sepak bola di sana. Mereka terlihat sungguh bersemangat. Berbeda dengan ia dan teman-teman sekelasnya. Annie mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap seisi kelas.

Wajah-wajah murung yang tidak siap menghadapi guru paling _killer_ di sekolah. Tak ada satupun siswa yang siap untuk bertatap muka dengan Mr. Rivaille. Guru yang mengampu mata pelajaran Fisika itu adalah mimpi buruk setiap siswa SMA—galak dan pelit dalam memberi nilai. Setiap siswa yang mendapatkan nilai tugas atau ulangan dibawah tujuh harus mengikuti tambahan pelajaran Fisika. Kini Annie mengerti mengapa Trio Idiot yang biasanya membuat keributan berwajah paling suram di kelas.

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka dan masuklah Armin Arlert. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan tenang. Wajahnya begitu kontras dengan wajah kelas—segar dan tampak semangat. Kasihan. Nasib anak baru, pikir Annie. Tak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi dan Mr. Rivaille masuk.

Jika seseorang mendengar cerita tentang kepribadian Mr. Rivaille, pasti dia membayangkan orang bertubuh tinggi besar, berwajah seram, dan memiliki aura kematian. Tapi bukan seperti itu gambaran fisik Mr. Rivaille. Dia bertubuh pendek, bahkan Annie belum pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki sependek itu dalam hidupnya. Tapi wajah seram dan aura kematian itu benar-benar dimiliki Mr. Rivaille.

"Buka buku kalian," kata Mr. Rivaille. "Kita akan mempelajari kinematika gerak."

Seluruh siswa membuka buku dengan serentak.

"Sebelum membahas bab ini lebih lanjut, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat mendasar. Apa perbedaan antara kelajuan dengan kecepatan?"

Kelas hening dalam sejenak. Pandangan Mr. Rivaille menyapu seisi ruangan, mencari mangsa yang cocok. Matanya berhenti di deret lima, baris keempat.

"Jean Kirstchein." Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti mantra kutukan.

Jean menelan ludahnya. "Be-be-bedanya—kelajuan itu..."

Mr. Rivaille dengan sabar menunggu. Jean berusaha merangkai kalimat, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya kata-kata 'kelajuan itu...' secara berulang-ulang seperti bayi yang baru belajar bicara.

"Ini konsep dasar. Kalau kau tidak bisa menguasai konsep dasar seperti ini, bagaimana kau akan mengerti kinematika gerak?" Mr. Rivaille mendengus. Kini dia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Armin. "Kau yang duduk di sana. Anak baru, ya?"

Armin berdiri dan mengangguk. Wajahnya tampak kalem.

"Apa perbedaan kelajuan dengan kecepatan?" Mr. Rivaille mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kelajuan tidak memiliki arah sehingga nilainya selalu positif, sedangkan kecepatan memiliki arah," jawab Armin dengan lancar.

Seisi kelas tercengang. Annie menatap laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya itu dengan terkejut.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Armin Arlert."

Mr. Rivaille hanya mengangguk-angguk. Guru _killer_ itu lalu mulai menuliskan sejumlah rumus di papan tulis, menjelaskannya, dan mencari mangsa lagi. Sama sekali tak ada kedamaian selama dua jam di kelas F. Hanya Armin yang tersenyum di sepanjang dua jam itu. Annie juga. Tapi untuk alasan yang berbeda. Ia menahan senyum melihat Jean yang sedang mandi keringat di kursinya. Penderitaan orang lain memang sangat menyenangkan untuk disimak.

Kelas Fisika ditutup dengan sebuah pengumuman dahsyat dan mengejutkan: minggu depan ada ulangan Fisika. Trio Idiot langsung pucat pasi di tempat.

Annie memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Ia melirik Armin yang sedang menyapa Trio Idiot.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Armin.

Tentu saja tidak, batin Annie.

"Lu-lumayan," jawab Connie.

Eren menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Apa mungkin menghafal rumus sebanyak itu dalam waktu seminggu?"

"Tidak bagi idiot macam kita," Jean menjawab sekenanya. "Kalau kau sih masih bisa santai. Mikasa pasti akan mengajarimu."

"Aku tidak mau. Dia selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil."

Connie berdecak. "Ah, bilang saja kau merasa bersalah. Gara-gara membantumu menyelundupkan _hentai manga,_ Mikasa harus ditempatkan di kelas ini. Padahal dia punya peluang ditempatkan di kelas A."

"Terserah," desis Eren.

"Sudahlah," Jean berusaha mendamaikan kedua sahabatnya. "Kita tidak usah khawatir. Ada Master Armin yang akan membantu kita!"

Armin mengerjapkan mata. "E-eh? A-aku tidak keberatan sih."

"Bagus!" Jean merangkul pundak Armin dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Eren berteriak. "JEAN! Ingat jati dirimu! Kau itu _lollicon,_ bukan _shotacon!"_

"Astaga!" Jean langsung melepaskan rangkulannya. "Maaf. Aku terbawa suasana."

"Kau harus hati-hati lain kali," kata Connie. "Sekali kau jatuh ke dalam _trap,_ kau tidak akan bisa bangkit lagi."

Jean menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Annie hanya menghela napas mendengar pembicaraan Trio Idiot yang betul-betul idiot itu.

"Sudahlah," timpal Eren. "Yang penting Armin bersedia membantu kita belajar. Bisakah kau beritahu kami tempat tinggalmu atau nomor telepon—"

"EREN! Kau lebih parah dari Jean!" teriak Connie. "Ayo, Jean. Kita harus mengungsi dan membiasakan diri kita dulu. Maaf, Armin. Ini demi keselamatanmu juga."

Trio Idiot pergi dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan Armin yang kebingungan. Annie menghampiri pemuda malang itu.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka," katanya. "Mereka itu idiot."

Armin tertawa gugup. Jujur, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia hadapi. "Aku bingung sekali."

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Kedua muda-mudi itu pun segera keluar dari sekolah. Mereka berjalan ke arah halte dan mengambil jalur ke Lehnen Street. Armin berusaha membangun percakapan. Namun, Annie yang tidak biasa mengobrol hanya menjawab singkat: ya atau tidak.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita tinggal di daerah yang sama."

Annie hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Rumahmu di blok mana?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu alamatku pada orang yang baru kukenal meski dia sekelas denganku."

Armin tertawa gugup. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya. " _Well,_ kurasa kau benar. Aku tidak memikirkannya."

Tentu saja, batin Annie. Itu karena kau adalah orang yang terlalu ramah dan menganggap bahwa semua orang itu baik.

Bis berhenti di Lehnen Street setengah jam kemudian. Armin dan Annie turun, lalu berjalan kaki menuju rumah mereka. Tak disangka, mereka berhenti di blok yang sama. Annie hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Armin berhenti di depan rumah nomor 73 milik keluarga Ossenhauf yang letaknya berhadapan dengan rumah Annie. Ia ingat Ossenhauf menjual rumah itu beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Wow. Kebetulan sekali, ya?" kata Armin sambil tersenyum.

"Hm," gumam Annie. "Selamat datang, Tetangga."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** Sebenarnya saya paling takut bikin fanfic chapter, karena takut gak bisa nyelesein. Tapi, saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini dan meng-update-nya sesering mungkin. /doakan ya/

Mohon maaf kalau humornya garing kayak kerupuk dan karakternya terasa OOC. Maaf juga buat para fans Trio Idiot, di sini saya membuat mereka jadi karakter yang bener-bener nista.

Saya tunggu review-nya. Segala kritikan (asal membangun) saya terima. _Sankyuu~~_

 **Ryuki Ayanami**


	2. Armin Next Door

Summary: Karena suatu kejadian, Annie harus dimasukkan ke dalam kelas XI-F yang berisi siswa-siswa abnormal. Selain dirinya sendiri, ia juga harus menyelamatkan seorang siswa baru dari ancaman Trio Idiot.

Romance/Humor | Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhardt | Multichapter

T-rated.

The story is mine, but the characters are Isayama Hajime's.

 **Cupid** © Ryuki Ayanami

* * *

Chapter 2: Armin Next Door

Setelah memastikan seragamnya terlihat rapi, Annie turun ke bawah dan bergabung dengan ayahnya di ruang makan. Sang ayah, Erik Leonhardt, sudah rapi dengan pakaian judo dan tengah memakan _french toast_.

"Selamat pagi, Annie," sapa ayahnya.

"Pagi." Annie duduk dan memakan _toast_ -nya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Seperti biasa—selalu terburu-buru," komentar Erik. Pria yang hampir berumur empat puluh lima itu membalik halaman koran yang sedang dibacanya. "Oh, apakah kau sudah dengar tentang tetangga baru di seberang jalan?"

"Aku baru tahu kemarin."

Erik mengangguk-angguk. "Mereka baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan coba tebak? Ternyata mereka adalah keluarga Arlert! Kau ingat Dokter Arlert? Dia pernah merawatku ketika Ayah cedera setelah mengikuti turnamen di Frankfurt sepuluh tahun lalu. Dokter yang sangat hebat."

Dunia memang sempit, batin Annie. Ia hanya mengunyah _toast_ -nya dan membiarkan sang ayah bercerita panjang lebar tentang kehebatan Dokter Arlert.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, Annie berangkat ke sekolah. Ia harus berjalan ke halte dulu dan menunggu bis datang pukul 06.30. Ia akan sampai di sekolah pukul 06.50. Ketika hampir tiba di halte, Annie mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Armin Arlert sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Armin.

"Pagi."

Mereka duduk di halte.

"Keluargaku menitipkan salam untuk ayahmu."

"Akan kusampaikan," kata Annie. "Rupanya ayahku mengenal keluargamu, ya?"

"Ya. Bahkan kudengar ayahmu adalah atlet judo yang hebat."

"Ayahmu juga dokter yang brilian."

Armin memandangnya heran. "Ayahku? Uhm... Beliau adalah seorang musisi, bukan dokter."

Annie mengerutkan kening.

"Mungkin yang kaumaksud adalah kakekku," kata Armin. "Beliau adalah seorang dokter."

"Ah..." Ternyata ia salah paham. "Jadi yang dibicarakan ayahku adalah kakekmu."

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

Bis berhenti di depan halte dan kedua muda-mudi itu segera naik. Armin duduk di dekat pintu, sedangkan Annie mengambil tempat di barisan belakang. Ia memandang ke luar jendela dan membayangkan apa saja yang akan dilaluinya hari ini. Jam pertama adalah Matematika. Disusul oleh Bahasa Inggris, Kimia, dan Seni Musik. Ugh, ia benci Seni Musik.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, bis berhenti di halte di Brauer Street. Para siswa harus berjalan ke utara sejauh sepuluh meter untuk mencapai Rose State Academy.

Annie berjalan menuju kelasnya di lantai dua. Armin melangkah di sampingnya. Ketika pintu kelas terbuka, mereka dikejutkan oleh Sasha _and the gank._

"Kalian berangkat bersama!" seru Sasha. "Apakah kalian berkencan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sergah Annie. Ia meninggalkan kawanan penggosip itu dan duduk di kursinya. Ia berhasil lolos, namun tidak dengan Armin. Pemuda itu diinterogasi layaknya seorang tersangka oleh Sasha dan Mina yang selalu mencari bahan gosip baru.

Cara paling ampuh untuk menghindari mereka berdua adalah dengan menyingkir secepat mungkin. Jangan coba menjelaskan apapun. Memberi penjelasan justru akan memberi celah kepada dua penggosip itu untuk semakin beringas dalam mengais informasi. Namun, yang dilakukan Armin justru sebaliknya.

Pemuda itu menjelaskan bahwa mereka kebetulan saja berangkat bersama karena rumah mereka berdekatan.

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Sasha menggila.

"Jadi, rumah kalian berhadap-hadapan? Seperti di _shoujo manga_ saja!" serunya.

"Menurutku lebih mirip drama Korea," kata Mina. "Itu lho, drama _Boys Next Door._ "

" _Armin Next Door_ ," Sasha menimpali.

Kedua sahabat itu tertawa sementara Annie hanya menghela napas di tempat duduknya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Trio Idiot yang sedang mengobrol dengan serius sambil memandangi Armin dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ah, menurutku tidak mirip _shoujo manga_ atau drama Korea," kata Jean.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Eren.

" _Shoujo manga_ biasanya hetero, begitu juga drama Korea _._ Sedangkan dalam kasus ini sama sekali bukan hetero. Armin sebenarnya adalah perempuan dan dia menyukai Annie. Karena Annie itu normal, Armin menyamar jadi laki-laki supaya bisa mendekati dia."

Connie mengangguk-angguk. "Masuk akal."

Annie meringis mendengar obrolan Trio Idiot. Ia menghela napas dan membuang pandangan ke luar jendela.

* * *

90Rasanya Annie dapat mengkategorikan guru-guru di sekolah ini menjadi tiga kelompok. Kelompok yang pertama adalah kelas ketat yang berisi guru-guru galak. Mr. Rivaille dan Keith Shadis yang mengampu pelajaran Matematika termasuk di dalamnya.

Yang kedua adalah kelas aneh. Guru yang termasuk ke dalam kelas ini memiliki metode pengajaran yang _nyeleneh_ dan terkadang menyimpang dari kurikulum. Contohnya adalah Mr. Pixis yang mengampu pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Mata pelajaran ini lekat dengan buku karena materinya kebanyakan adalah tentang teks dan _grammar._ Namun, Mr. Pixis sama sekali tidak membawa buku ketika masuk ke kelas. Saat pertama kali tiba, dia berkata kepada seluruh siswa, " _If you are happy, clap your hand!"_

Kemudian dia mengajak murid-murid bernyanyi, " _Old McDonald had a farm, ia-ia-ou. And on his farm he had some chicks, ia-ia-ou."_

Setelah itu, dia menyalakan proyektor dan menonton film _Hachiko_ versi Barat tanpa subtitel. Mr. Pixis menangis tersedu-sedu karena turut merasakan kesedihan anjing setia itu. Sedangkan murid-murid menangis karena tidak mengerti maksud dari film tersebut.

Kelompok yang ketiga adalah kelas normal. Tentu saja guru-guru yang termasuk dalam kelompok ini adalah mereka yang normal. Salah satunya adalah Miss Petra Ral.

Saat pertama kali melihat si guru Kimia, Annie memasukkan orang itu ke dalam kelompok tiga. Penampilan si guru membuatnya yakin bahwa guru ini memiliki integritas yang tinggi. Seorang perempuan berambut coklat, berkacamata dan mengenakan jas laboratorium sambil membawa sebuah botol reaksi.

"Selamat siang, semuanya. Namaku adalah Hanji Zoe. Aku mengajar Kimia. Tapi asal kalian tahu, aku tidak seperti guru Kimia lain. Aku lebih suka berada di laboratorium. Jadi, kita akan lebih banyak melakukan eksperimen ketimbang menghapal isi tabel sistem periodik unsur."

Miss Hanji mengamati satu persatu muridnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian boleh melakukan apa yang kalian suka. Jika kalian dendam dengan seorang guru dan ingin meledakkan mejanya, kita bisa bereksperimen dengan nitrogliserin. Atau jika kalian ingin menjadi kaya, kita bisa bereksperimen dengan alkimia dan mengubah besi biasa menjadi emas!"

Semua orang tahu alkimia belum terbukti secara ilmiah. Namun, guru yang satu ini justru merekomendasikan alkimia kepada siswa-siswanya. Dengan ini Miss Hanji secara resmi dipindahkan ke kelompok nomor dua.

Setelah itu, kelas Kimia dipindahkan ke laboratorium. Sebagian besar siswa ingin bereksperimen dengan nitrogliserin untuk meledakkan meja Mr. Rivaille, namun rencana itu tidak disetujui Miss Hanji karena dia takut pada Mr. Rivaille. Akhirnya, siswa-siswa melakukan eksperimen reaksi redoks.

Dua jam kemudian, kelas Kimia berakhir dan siswa-siswa kelas F pindah ke ruang musik di lantai tiga. Kelas seni musik hanya berlangsung selama setengah jam karena ada rapat guru mendadak. Sebelum pergi, Mr. Auruo, si guru musik, berpesan bahwa satu bulan lagi akan diadakan penilaian. Siswa-siswa bisa memilih untuk menyanyi atau bermain alat musik, atau keduanya.

Setelah itu, kelas musik dibubarkan dan siswa diperbolehkan pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Annie berpikir keras apa yang akan ia lakukan di kelas musik minggu depan. Ia tidak bisa menyanyi maupun bermain alat musik. Ya Tuhan, ia benci kelas musik.

Annie menyusuri Lehnen Street yang sepi dengan langkah pelan. Ia menghela napas.

Menyanyi sama sekali bukan pilihan. Suaranya terdengar sumbang ketika menyanyikan nada rendah. Rentang vokalnya juga tidak terlalu lebar. Menyanyikan nada rendah malah terlalu rendah _,_ menyanyikan nada tinggi malah tidak sampai. Ia terpaksa beralih ke pilihan selanjutnya. Namun, satu-satunya instrumen yang bisa ia mainkan adalah flute, itupun hanya melodi-melodi mudah yang biasa dimainkan anak SD. Dan ia tidak yakin bisa memainkannya lagi setelah lima tahun.

Annie membuka gerbang rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam. Ia mengganti seragamnya dengan T- _shirt_ dan celana panjang longgar, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ada rapat guru," jawab Annie. Ia menyalakan kompor dan memanaskan sisa _stew_. "Bagaimana dengan Ayah? Latihannya sudah selesai?"

"Karena besok adalah hari pertandingan, latihan hari ini singkat saja. Aku tidak mau membebani mereka dengan latihan yang terlalu berat. Meski begitu, aku harus pergi ke dojo lagi karena harus mempersiapkan administrasi dan tetek bengek lainnya untuk besok."

Annie menuang air ke dalam segelas air dan menyajikannya untuk ayahnya.

Erik mengangkat wajahnya dari koran yang sedang dibacanya. "Terima kasih."

"Itu langkah yang bagus," kata Annie. Ia mengaduk _stew_ -nya. "Jika terlalu banyak latihan, bukan hanya mental yang terbebani, fisik juga. Akhirnya, latihan berat yang dijalani bukannya membuat kita memenangkan pertandingan, tapi justru membuat cedera di babak kualifikasi."

"Tidak ada sarkasme yang lebih kejam daripada sarkasme terhadap diri sendiri," komentar Erik. "Kau harus melupakannya. Masih ada kesempatan untuk tahun ini."

"Entahlah. Aku sudah cukup muak dengan sekolah."

Setelah dirasanya _stew_ itu telah siap, Annie mematikan kompor dan menuangkan _stew_ ke dalam piring. Ia duduk di kursi dan menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Setelah _stew-_ mu habis, tolong antarkan kue itu ke rumah Arlert," Erik menunjuk boks bertuliskan _Cake House_ di atas meja di ruang keluarga. "Aku harus segera ke dojo atau pelatih lain akan marah padaku. Sampaikan salamku untuk Dokter Arlert. Katakan juga aku tidak bisa mengantarkannya langsung karena sedang sibuk mengurusi turnamen."

Erik melipat koran dan meletakkannya di meja makan. Ia berangkat lagi ke dojo.

Setelah makan siang, Annie mengantarkan kue ke kediaman keluarga Arlert. Ketika memasuki halaman rumah, ia samar-samar mendengar suara piano. Annie mengetuk pintu sambil mendengarkan suara piano itu baik-baik. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar alunan melodi itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu dibuka.

"Hai, Annie," sapa Armin.

"Hai. Ayahku menitipkan kue ini untuk keluargamu."

"Oh, terima kasih. Ayahmu baik sekali. Kau ingin masuk?"

"Tidak usah—"

Tiba-tiba seorang pria tua muncul di belakang Armin. "Jika kau kedatangan tamu, persilakan dia masuk. Itu baru namanya tuan rumah yang baik."

"Dia adalah kakekku," kata Armin.

Sebenarnya Annie tidak ingin mampir, namun Dokter Arlert yang sudah tua itu membuatnya tidak bisa menolak. Dengan canggung, ia masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Arlert untuk pertama kalinya.

Kesan pertama yang ada di benak Annie ketika ia melihat rumah keluarga Arlert adalah rumah itu benar-benar rapi. Ruang tamunya menyatu dengan ruang keluarga dan hanya dibatasi oleh lemari besar yang berisi piala-piala dan medali. Annie dapat melihat sebuah piano di tengah ruang keluarga.

Annie menyerahkan kue yang dibawa kepada pemuda pirang itu dan kemudian Armin membawanya ke dalam.

Sebenarnya Annie ingin langsung pulang karena ia benar-benar merasa canggung di sini. Namun, pulang begitu saja sesaat setelah dipersilakan masuk rasanya kurang sopan. Jadi, ia duduk di sofa meskipun kakinya ingin beranjak pergi dari sini.

"Jadi kau adalah putri Erik."

Annie menoleh dan melihat Dokter Arlert sedang menatapnya.

"Ya."

Dokter Arlert tersenyum. "Kau mirip sekali dengan Erik. Namun, jika diperhatikan matamu sama seperti mata Milla."

Perkataan orang tua itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil. "Ayah menitipkan salam untuk Anda. Beliau minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantar kue ini secara langsung karena sedang sibuk mengurus turnamen judo."

"Dia tidak berubah rupanya," komentar Dokter Arlert. "Tetap bersemangat seperti dulu. Aku bisa memahami kesibukannya."

Armin kembali dan membawakan dua gelas limun.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku," kata Dokter Arlert. "Kesehatanku agak terganggu akhir-akhir ini dan aku mudah lelah. Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Anak Muda. Dokter juga manusia."

Kakek itu berjalan ke kamarnya yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang keluarga. Annie menyesap limunnya, sedangkan Armin duduk di hadapannya.

"Maaf karena kakekku memaksamu mampir," kata pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," Annie meletakkan gelas limun kembali. "Sebelum aku masuk, aku mendengar suara piano."

"Oh, tadi aku sedang berlatih. Persiapan untuk kelas musik," Armin tertawa ringan. "Pasti permainanku jelek."

Annie menggeleng. "Lumayan, kok."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan kaulakukan di kelas musik?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Annie _bad mood._ Ia mendengus. "Aku tidak terlalu bagus di kelas musik."

"Aku yakin kau tidak seburuk itu."

Annie memandangi pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku bisa memainkan _Kling, Glöcken_ menggunakan flute. Tapi lagu itu tidak cocok untuk level anak SMA."

Armin tersenyum. "Ada banyak cara membuat permainan flute terdengar lebih dewasa. Aku pernah mendengar ayahku memainkan _Ou Tannenbaum_. Aku tidak bermaksud membanggakan ayahku, namun permainannya terdengar seperti permainan orkestra. Padahal _Ou Tannenbaum_ hanya lagu anak-anak. Kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan _Kling, Glöcken._ "

"Ayahmu adalah musisi," kata Annie. "Sedangkan aku hanya murid SMA biasa."

"Aku bisa membantumu," sahut Armin. "Ayahku banyak menggubah lagu _folk_. Mungkin masih ada partitur yang disimpannya."

"Tentu, jika itu tidak merepotkan," jawabnya. "Apa ayahmu sebegitu hebatnya?"

"Banyak yang bilang dia adalah konduktor yang hebat. Bahkan ayahku pernah bermain di opera Berlin."

Annie pernah mendengar tentang opera Berlin. Ibunya sering bercerita tentang gedung opera itu hingga berbusa-busa karena saking antusiasnya. Opera Berlin merupakan salah satu gedung opera terbaik di Jerman. Untuk bisa bermain di sana dibutuhkan bakat dan koneksi yang luar biasa.

"Apa kau ingin meneruskan jejak ayahmu?"

Armin tertawa kecil. "Itu adalah keinginan ayahku. Namun, aku lebih tertarik dengan sains. Aku ingin menjadi ahli biokimia."

"Hm. Kau sudah membuktikannya di kelas Biologi."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar kau adalah seorang atlet judo seperti ayahmu."

Topik tentang judo langsung membuat Annie teringat akan Kepsek Smith. Dalam pikirannya, ia membayangkan menghajar kepala sekolah brengsek itu berulang-ulang hingga babak belur. Ayahnya terus menghiburnya pascakekalahan nahas itu. Meskipun sudah sering diberitahu bahwa dirinya adalah atlet judo yang punya masa depan cerah, Annie belum memutuskan apakah ia akan benar-benar terjun di olahraga judo seperti ayahnya.

Annie mengangkat bahu dengan enggan. "Aku belum memikirkannya." Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi rumah yang tampak sepi. "Kau tinggal bersama kakekmu?"

"Untuk sementara ini—ya. Ayahku sedang berada di Wina, sedangkan ibuku tengah mengikuti Amsterdam Jazz Fest."

Sebelah alis Annie terangkat. "Ibumu seorang musisi Jazz?"

"Ya. Dia bermain terompet dan saksofon. Lagu yang tadi kumainkan adalah _Sleep Away_ yang sangat disukai ibuku. Aku memainkan versi pianonya."

"Bob Acri," gumam Annie.

Armin tampak terkejut. "Kau tahu Bob Acri?"

"Ibuku sering memutar musik Jazz di rumah... dulu," Annie menjawab dengan agak enggan. Semoga Armin tidak menyadari perubahan nada di kata terakhir.

"Apa kau suka Jazz?"

Annie menghela napas diam-diam. "Hanya _fushion._ "

"Marcus Miller?"

"Tepat sekali."

Senyum Armin melebar. "Wow. Tidak banyak anak muda jaman sekarang yang menyukai Jazz. Kau harus bertemu ibuku. Beliau pasti sangat senang jika bertemu denganmu."

"Tentu," Annie melirik jam tangannya. "Aku harus pulang sekarang. Masih banyak tugas sekolah yang belum kukerjakan. Bahkan aku belum menyentuh buku Fisika sejak kemarin."

Annie bangkit dari kursi. Ia berpamitan kepada Dokter Arlert yang sedang duduk-duduk di kamarnya, kemudian keluar dengan diantar Armin.

"Terima kasih atas kuenya," kata pemuda itu. "Sampaikan salam kami untuk ayahmu."

"Aku akan menyampaikannya." Annie baru saja akan melangkah pergi dari rumah itu, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia teringat obrolan idiot si Trio Idiot. Ia menatap Armin dari atas sampai bawah.

Pemuda itu pendek dan agak kurus dibandingkan dengan laki-laki seusianya. Rambutnya yang nyaris menyentuh bahu membuatnya terkesan feminin. Untuk sesaat, timbul pertanyaan yang sama seperti Trio Idiot di benaknya—Armin itu laki-laki atau perempuan?

Ia menatap dada Armin, berharap ada sesuatu yang tampak menyembul dari sana. Namun, tidak ada apa-apa. Dada itu terlihat datar dan bidang layaknya dada laki-laki. Kemudian, mata Annie beralih ke bawah... ke bawah... dan semakin ke bawah.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

"A-aku permisi dulu," katanya. Setelah itu, ia langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan cepat-cepat pergi dari situ.

 _Tentu saja dia laki-laki,_ batin Annie. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kesal karena sudah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _ **fushion**_ : musik Jazz bernuansa _rock._

 **A/N:** Waahhh, Annie lihat apaan tuh XD /ditendang/

Maaf ya karena saya telat update. Saya harus _research_ dulu tentang _flute,_ lagu tradisional Jerman, dan opera Berlin, makanya chapter ini selesainya agak lama. Udah gitu, koneksi internet di daerah saya lelet banget. T_T

Ini dia balasan review untuk chapter satu:

 **Fujoshi janai desu yo ne** : Chapter dua sudah di-update! Semoga gak kelamaan. _Enjoy!_

 **siskap906** : Saya juga suka Trio Idiot, terutama Jean XD. Wah, awalnya saya khawatir karena di sini Trio Idiot saya nistain. Gak nyangka ternyata ada yang nge-fans... Makasih udah komen!

Terima kasih juga untuk **mieko yumeishi** dan **Nakashima Aya** yang sudah memasukkan CUPID dalam list follow. _Arigatou~~_


	3. When They Stalk

Summary: Karena suatu kejadian, Annie harus dimasukkan ke dalam kelas XI-F yang berisi siswa-siswa abnormal. Selain dirinya sendiri, ia juga harus menyelamatkan seorang siswa baru dari ancaman Trio Idiot.

Romance/Humor | Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhardt | Multichapter

T-rated.

The story is mine, but the characters are Isayama Hajime's.

 **CUPID** © Ryuki Ayanami

* * *

Chapter 3 — When They Stalk

"Mengapa tidak memilih topik yang mudah? Siklus sel, misalnya."

Ymir berdecak. "Itu sih di buku juga ada. Sudahlah. Ide tentang penelitian sel punca sudah cukup bagus."

"Kau itu hanya membela ide Krista," cibir Mina.

"Dia benar, Ymir," Sasha menimpali. "Kurasa otakku tidak cukup kuat untuk menampung sesuatu sedahsyat sel punca. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa itu sel punca."

"Sudahlah, Teman-teman," kata Krista. "Kita bisa mencari topik yang lain."

"Carilah sesuatu yang mudah," sahut Mina.

Sasha mendesah. "Tugas ini benar-benar membuatku pusing. Kira-kira, topik apa yang dipilih Armin dan kelompoknya?"

"Aku yakin sesuatu yang lebih dahsyat dari sel punca," kata Mina. "Mungkin kloning manusia atau transplantasi kepala."

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu, Mikasa?" tanya Sasha. "Eren satu kelompok dengan Armin, bukan?"

Mikasa mengangguk. "Tapi Eren tidak berkata apapun."

Itu karena dia dan dua kawan idiotnya menyerahkan sepenuhnya tugas itu kepada Armin, batin Annie.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa menanggapi satupun perkataan teman-temannya. Ia terlalu malas untuk berbicara. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah membuka pintu kamarnya dan terjun ke tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Sebaliknya, ia malah sedang berjalan kaki menuju rumah Sasha untuk mengerjakan tugas Biologi.

Setelah lima belas menit, ia dan teman-temannya tiba di depan sebuah rumah kecil bercat putih. Sasha mempersilakan teman-temannya masuk dan menyarankan mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas di kamarnya yang agak luas.

Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang _fujoshi_ akut macam Sasha, kamar yang mereka masuki berisi _doujinshi_ dengan berbagai jenis. Yang paling banyak tentu saja _yaoi._ Annie tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan kebudayaan Jepang, jadi ia bergidik ketika tidak sengaja melihat sampul komik bergambarkan dua pria _cantik_ sedang berpelukan.

Sasha menyajikan sirup dan kue buatan rumah. Keenam gadis itu segera mengerjakan presentasi di _laptop_ milik Sasha. Meskipun sempat terjadi perdebatan tentang topik yang akan dipilih, akhirnya topik tentang penelitian sel punca kembali menjadi pilihan setelah Ymir berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankannya.

Dua jam kemudian, kerangka presentasi telah selesai dibuat. Keenam gadis itu kemudian beristirahat.

"Aku benci sekolah," kata Mina.

"Aku juga," timpal Sasha.

Annie menutup buku Biologi-nya. "Kita baru menyelesaikan kerangka presentasi. Masih ada _slide_ yang harus dikerjakan."

"Sudahlah. Masih ada waktu," Mina mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Kita bahas tentang hal lain saja."

"Aku penasaran topik apa yang dipilih kelompok Armin," kata Sasha.

Mina berdecak. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu lagi sih? Jangan-jangan kau suka Armin."

"Tidak, tidak! Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini suka laki-laki."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Annie mengerutkan kening. Ternyata bukan Trio Idiot saja yang meragukan jenis kelamin Armin, si biang gosip ini juga begitu.

"Armin itu laki-laki," kata Annie datar.

Sasha dan Mina berhenti tertawa. Mereka memandangi Annie dengan heran.

"Wah, jangan-jangan kau yang suka Armin!" tunjuk Sasha.

"Bukan begitu—"

"Lalu apa buktinya Armin itu laki-laki?" tanya Mina.

Annie ingin membuka mulutnya, namun tidak jadi. Ia ingin membela tetangganya itu. Tapi, yang namanya pembelaan harus disertai dengan bukti. Lalu ia harus membuktikannya dengan apa? Tidak mungkin ia berkata ia sudah pernah melihat i—i—itulah, pokoknya!

Tentu saja itu _tidak_ disengaja, tambahnya dalam hati. Namun, ia tetap diam karena tidak mau salah berbicara. Sasha dan Mina tertawa makin keras.

"Kudengar Trio Idiot sempat berebutan Armin," kata Mina.

Sasha terlonjak. "Hah?! Apa itu artinya Connie su-suka Armin?" Badan gadis itu melemas.

Wajah Mina menampakkan ekspesi kaget. "Kau suka Connie?"

Sasha mengangguk sedih. "Aku... dikalahkan orang seperti dia."

Tiba-tiba Mikasa turut meratap bersama Sasha.

"Eren..."

Hah? _Seriously?_

Annie berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menampar keras-keras pipinya.

"Bukannya Sasha harus senang jika Connie suka Armin?" tanya Krista. "Maksudku, dia adalah seorang _fujoshi._ "

Sasha tergagap. "Ta-ta-tapi..."

"Krista benar," Ymir menyahut. "Kau itu _fujoshi_ yang tidak konsisten."

Sasha meratap bersama _manga-manga yaoi_ koleksinya.

Mina menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, kalian berdua harus cepat-cepat menyatakan cinta pada Eren dan Connie sebelum semuanya terlambat. Mungkin kalian masih punya kesempatan."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sasha.

"Tenang saja," jawab Mina kalem. "Aku akan menyusun rencana."

"Terima kasih, Mina! Kau adalah sahabatku yang terbaik!" Sasha berjingkat senang.

Mina tersenyum puas. Mikasa menyalaminya dan berterima kasih, sedangkan Krista bertepuk tangan. Ymir juga bertepuk tangan, meskipun tanpa semangat. Hanya Annie yang diam di tempat. Ia terlalu sibuk mengutuki Kepsek Smith yang sudah memasukkannya ke kelas idiot ini.

* * *

Kegiatan kelompok itu diakhiri pukul empat sore. Seharusnya mereka membahas penelitian sel punca, namun fokus kelompoknya terdistraksi oleh rencana Mina yang ingin menjodohkan Sasha dan Mikasa dengan gebetan mereka masing-masing. Sebuah misi yang bertujuan untuk mempertemukan cinta suci (baca: cinta buta) antara gadis gila dan laki-laki idiot. Misi itu dinamakannya dengan Cinta Untuk Para Idiot dan Dungu—atau disingkat CUPID.

Annie berjalan menuju halte bis dengan kegondokan yang amat sangat. Seharusnya ia sudah berada di rumah tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Ia naik bis menuju rumahnya. Bis berhenti lima belas menit kemudian. Ia keluar dari bis dan memasuki kompleks perumahan yang agak sepi di Lehnen Street.

Sejak SD, Annie selalu mengambil rute yang sama setiap kali ia pulang sekolah. Ia menunggu bis di halte dekat sekolah, tiba di pemberhentian bis di Lehnen Street, lalu berjalan kaki selama sepuluh menit ke rumahnya. Selalu begitu tiap tahunnya. Ia tidak suka antar-jemput. Ia lebih memilih menyusuri Lehnen Street yang sepi sendirian.

Pernah ia mencoba mengendarai sepeda. Namun, sensasinya tidak sama seperti berjalan kaki. Naik sepeda membuat konsentrasinya terpecah belah. Ia harus membagi fokus antara menjaga keseimbangan, kecepatan, serta mengamati lingkungan sekitar jika ada kendaraan besar lewat. Padahal, bagian favoritnya adalah memandangi sebuah sungai kecil di Lehnen Street yang selalu dilewatinya ketika berangkat dan pulang sekolah.

Meskipun ia sering memandangi sungai itu, ia tidak pernah pergi ke sana sekalipun. Ayahnya melarangnya bermain di tepi sungai. Dan ketika ia sudah besar, ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk duduk di tepian sungai itu karena terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah dan berlatih judo.

Dulu sekali, ibunya pernah berjanji untuk mengajaknya bermain di tepi sungai jika ia sudah agak besar dan ayahnya tidak terlalu khawatir. Namun, janji itu tidak pernah ditepati hingga ibunya dijemput kematian delapan tahun lalu. Hal itu membuat Annie bertambah enggan untuk pergi ke tepi sungai. Ia sudah cukup puas hanya dengan memandangi kecantikannya dari jauh.

Kali ini pun Annie hanya memandangi sungai kecil itu. Ia menatap sinar matahari yang terpantul di permukaan sungai. Cahayanya terpecah dan terlihat seperti gemerlap lampu kota di malam hari. Ia memandangi sungai itu hingga menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di tepi sungai.

Annie melebarkan matanya ketika menyadari orang itu adalah Armin. Pemuda itu duduk di sana dengan tenang dan tampak hanyut dalam buku yang sedang dibacanya. Tiba-tiba dia menutup bukunya dan melirik jam tangannya. Dia berdiri dan membalikkan badan, kemudian tersenyum saat menyadari ada seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah berdiri di atas sana.

Armin segera menghampiri Annie dan menyapa gadis itu.

"Selamat sore," sapanya.

"Sore."

"Kau baru pulang dari sekolah?"

"Aku mengerjakan tugas Biologi bersama kelompokku."

Armin mengangguk-angguk. Kedua muda-mudi itu berjalan meninggalkan sungai kecil yang indah itu.

"Aku menemukan beberapa partitur lagu _folk_ milik ayahku," kata Armin. "Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk memberikannya padamu pagi tadi, tapi aku meninggalkan partitur-partitur itu di meja belajar."

Annie menatap pemuda itu. "Kau tahu, aku tidak sungguh-sungguh meminta bantuanmu. Kukira itu hanya basa-basi."

"Ah..." Armin tersenyum gugup. "Begitu, ya."

Tiba-tiba Annie merasa tidak enak.

"Karena kau sudah repot-repot mencarinya, kuterima bantuanmu," kata Annie. "Terima kasih."

Seulas senyum terbit di wajah Armin. "Tidak masalah. Aku akan membawanya besok."

Annie hanya mengangguk.

Malam harinya, Annie menggunakan waktu untuk mengerjakan PR Matematika. Ia menngamati kumpulan rumus yang ditulisnya di buku, lalu menerapkannya ke dalam soal. Satu jam kemudian, PR-nya selesai dan otaknya terasa bebal. Annie bangkit dari kursi dan melakukan peregangan. Inilah cara yang paling efektif untuk menghilangkan kebuntuan dalam otaknya.

Ia melirik jam dinding.

Pukul 8.00.

Ayahnya belum kembali dari gelanggang olahraga di kota, mungkin sibuk mengurusi administrasi atau menyemangati murid-muridnya yang kalah. Atau yang lebih parah—mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit untuk merawat cedera mereka.

Gerakan Annie terhenti. Gadis itu melihat kalender meja dan menghitung. Kurang dari enam bulan lagi, turnamen judo tingkat kota akan diadakan. Ayahnya sempat membujuknya untuk mengikuti turnamen itu. Namun, ia belum memutuskan apakah akan ikut atau tidak.

Masalahnya, mengikuti turnamen judo berarti harus siap mengorbankan banyak waktu. Waktu sekolah, waktu belajar, dan waktu bersantai. Itulah yang membuat Annie ragu untuk mengikuti turnamen itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah pengorbanannya nanti akan berbuah manis atau justru ia akan mendapat hasil yang sama seperti di turnamen nasional.

Annie menghela napas. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari baju dan membukanya. Matanya mencari-cari seragam judo miliknya. Seragam itu tergeletak di dasar lemari. Annie memungutnya dan meringis ketika mencium bau yang terkuar dari seragam itu. Baunya mirip bau kayu yang sudah lapuk. Ia melemparnya keluar dan seragam itu mendarat di lantai. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat sebuah kotak panjang. Annie mengambil kotak itu, menaruhnya di meja belajar, dan membukanya.

Ada sebuah flute di dalamnya.

Ia memandangi flute itu. Sudah hampir lima tahun sejak ia terakhir kali melihatnya. Bahkan ia tidak ingat telah menaruhnya di dasar lemari pakaian.

Annie ingat flute itu adalah flute milik ibunya dan diberikan kepadanya saat ia berulang tahun yang kelima. Ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan musik, namun ia bersedia belajar bermain flute karena ibunya adalah seorang guru musik.

Ia mengambil flute itu dari dalam kotak dan mencoba memainkan beberapa nada. Bunyinya masih terdengar bagus meski sudah lama tidak dimainkan. Annie kemudian memainkan _Kling, Glöcken._ Ia sudah lupa sebagian besar nadanya, sehingga permainannya terdengar kurang bagus. Dengan rasa pesimis yang besar, ia meletakkan kembali flute itu ke dalam kotak. Jika lagu sesederhana _Kling, Glöcken_ saja tidak bisa ia mainkan, maka mustahil ia bisa memainkan lagu _folk_ gubahan seorang maestro musik macam ayah Armin yang pernah bermain di opera Berlin.

Mungkin jika ibunya masih ada, ia tidak akan serepot ini dalam menghadapi kelas Musik.

Annie menghela napas. Ia meletakkan kembali flute itu ke dalam kotak.

Dengan langkah berat, ia menyeret kakinya ke meja belajar. Ia jatuh terduduk di kursi. Hal yang terjadi di kelas Musik membuatnya teringat kembali akan ibunya. Ia harus memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan musik.

Annie melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela. Matanya menyipit ketika ia melihat sesosok (atau banyak sosok?) orang berjalan mengendap-endap di jalanan Lehnen Street yang sepi.

Pencuri?

Ia melirik jam dinding. Mustahil ada pencuri yang beraksi pukul delapan malam. Kecuali jika mereka idiot.

Ketika sosok itu berjalan di bawah tiang lampu jalan, Annie dapat melihat siapa mereka yang sebenarnya. Ia memang tidak bisa melihat terlalu jelas dua orang lainnya, tapi satu orang lagi tidak mudah untuk diabaikan. Apalagi jika kepalanya yang nyaris botak memantulkan cahaya lampu jalan dengan sempurna.

Ketiga orang itu kentara sekali sedang mengintai rumah nomor 73.

Annie menghela napas. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa cemas akan suatu tindak kriminal yang mungkin akan terjadi di dekat rumahnya atau merasa prihatin dengan orangtua dari Trio Idiot. Dari jendela kamarnya, ia bisa melihat Jean berjongkok dan Connie naik ke atas pundaknya. Dengan susah payah, Jean berdiri dan berusaha untuk mengangkat sahabatnya. Sedangkan Eren sibuk menyemangati Jean.

Seisi sekolah tahu bahwa keidiotan Trio Idiot memang luar biasa. Mulai dari menyelundupkan komik _hentai_ ke perpustakaan sekolah, menyetel lagu SNK48 lewat _speaker_ di laboratorium bahasa, hingga menuduh seorang laki-laki (yang sudah _jelas_ laki-laki) sebagai seorang perempuan. Namun, tindakan mereka kali ini bukan idiot lagi. Orang Jawa menyebutnya _edan._

Mungkin Trio Idiot harus mengganti nama mereka menjadi Trio Edan.

Annie terus memperhatikan tiga orang itu dari jendela kamarnya. Ia memicingkan mata ketika Eren meraih sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menyerahkan benda itu kepada Connie. Annie mengernyitkan kening begitu menyadari bahwa benda itu adalah kamera digital.

Ini sudah kelewatan.

Ia bangkit dari kursi dan membongkar peti kecil di sudut kamarnya yang berisi mainan-mainan lama. Tak lama kemudian, ia menemukan sebuah kotak berisi kelereng. Annie mengambilnya dan ia kembali pada posisinya di jendela.

Setelah memastikan bidikannya tepat sasaran, ia mengambil sebutir kelereng dan melemparnya ke kepala Connie yang bersinar diterpa cahaya bulan.

 _Ttak!_

Connie mengaduh dengan keras. Jean bersusah payah mempertahankan keseimbangannya, namun gagal. Kakinya oleng. Eren berusaha menahan tubuh Jean supaya tidak roboh, tapi dia justru kerubuhan dua temannya. Mereka berguling-guling di tepi jalan karena kesakitan.

Sementara itu, Annie tersenyum _evil_ di kamarnya. Ia melirik ke arah rumah Arlert, berharap Armin atau kakeknya menyadari suara gaduh di dekat rumah mereka dan menangkap basah aksi Trio Idiot. Tiba-tiba, salah satu jendela di lantai dua terbuka dan muncullah Armin.

Waktu yang sangat pas, batin Annie.

Armin memandangi sekitarnya seolah-olah sedang mencari sumber suara gaduh yang didengarnya. Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok Annie di jendela seberang. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Dari sudut matanya, Annie dapat melihat Eren meraih kameranya dan mengarahkannya ke jendela Armin, lalu bergantian ke jendela kamarnya.

Annie langsung panik.

Jika Trio Idiot merekam ini, maka bisa dipastikan besok video itu akan jatuh ke tangan Mina dan Sasha, biang gosip kelas F. Dan jika si biang gosip melihat video itu, Annie berani bersumpah _trending topic_ di sekolah akan berganti dari _#ReplaceMrRivaille_ menjadi _#ArminAnnieDating_.

Annie segera meninggalkan kamarnya dan turun ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia membuka pintu depan dan melewati halaman depan rumahnya yang sempit hanya dalam waktu satu detik. Bahkan ia tidak usah repot-repot membuka gerbang. Ia menempatkan kaki kanannya di sela-sela gerbang. Dengan kakinya itu ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan memanjat gerbang setinggi dua meter itu dengan cepat. Annie langsung melompat turun.

 _Hap._

Ia mendarat dengan sempurna. Annie menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencari-cari keberadaan Trio Idiot, namun mereka tidak ada. Kemungkinan mereka langsung kabur begitu menyadari tanda bahaya.

Annie mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia akan mengurus mereka besok.

Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Armin menghampirinya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "Apa yang terjadi? Aku kaget ketika kau menghilang dari jendela setelah kusapa. Lalu kulihat kau memanjat pagar itu dan melompat."

Annie menghela napas. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Apa ada pencuri?" tanya Armin. "A-aku sempat mendengar suara gaduh sebelum aku membuka jendela."

 _Mereka bukan pencuri,_ batin Annie. _Mereka adalah sekumpulan orang gila. Dan mereka memegang video yang dapat menghancurkan hidupku._

"Besok ada tugas Matematika, bukan?"

"Ya."

Annie mengangguk-angguk.

Sebagaimana kebiasaan siswa malas yang begitu abai akan sekolah, Trio Idiot jarang sekali mengerjakan tugas dari guru. Annie yakin seribu persen mereka akan datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali untuk meminjam PR milik Mikasa dan menyalinnya bersama-sama. Sebelum mereka bisa menorehkan tinta di buku PR mereka, ia akan menghajar mereka bertiga dan merebut video itu.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** Pertama-tama, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat tahun baru 2016! /niup terompet/

Semoga tahun 2016 menjadi tahun yang baik bagi kita semua. Dan semoga semangat menulis saya tidak luntur sehingga saya bisa terus melanjutkan CUPID. XD /digebuk readers/

Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca, baik good readers maupun siders. Ini dia balasan untuk repiu yang kemarin:

 **BlackAzure29:** Makasih udah baca! Ini dia chapter yang baru, semoga suka.

 **Aray Pangestu:** di sini karakter Armin memang belum keliatan. Akan saya gali lebih dalam di chapter 4, jadi tunggu ya XD. Makasih udah komen!

 **Akiko Han:** entah hidupnya Annie itu barokah atau kutukan /dicincang Annie/ Makasih udah baca!


	4. Disaster

Summary: Karena suatu kejadian, Annie harus dimasukkan ke dalam kelas XI-F yang berisi siswa-siswa abnormal. Selain dirinya sendiri, ia juga harus menyelamatkan seorang siswa baru dari ancaman Trio Idiot.

Romance/Humor | Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhardt | Multichapter

T-rated.

The story is mine, but the characters are Isayama Hajime's.

 **Cupid** © Ryuki Ayanami

* * *

Chapter 4 — Disaster

Sesuai dengan rencana, Annie bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Jam lima ia sudah sibuk di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayahnya. Biasanya ia membuatkan _bauernfruhstuck_ setiap kali ayahnya selesai mengurusi turnamen. Namun, untuk kali ini ayahnya harus puas hanya dengan menyantap ikan makarel kalengan yang dipanaskan.

Annie mematikan kompor dan menuangkan masakannya ke mangkuk. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia membawa mangkuk itu ke meja makan dan menutupnya dengan tudung saji. Kemudian ia menulis pesan di kertas dan menempelnya di pintu lemari es.

 _Aku berangkat lebih cepat. Ada jam tambahan pagi di sekolah._

Pukul setengah enam, ia keluar dari rumah. Dilihatnya rumah keluarga Arlert masih tertutup rapat. Hanya jendela kamar Armin yang terbuka. Annie berjalan cepat menuju halte bis. Ia menunggu selama sepuluh menit hingga ada bis yang muncul, lalu naik. Di dalam bis itu hanya ada tiga orang penumpang dan ia adalah satu-satunya yang berseragam sekolah.

Annie tiba di sekolah tepat pukul enam pagi. Gerbang sekolah bahkan masih ditutup. Ia memanjat pagar yang tidak terlalu tinggi di bagian samping sekolah. Seorang tukang kebun yang sedang menyiram tanaman memandanginya dengan heran. Annie terpaksa mengorbankan setengah uang jajannya untuk menyuap si tukang kebun. Dengan langkah buru-buru, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas F.

Ketika ia tiba di kelas, ruangan itu masih sepi. Tidak ada orang. Tentu saja. Ia adalah siswa yang pertama tiba di sekolah. Annie melirik jam tangannya. Lima menit lagi pasti Trio Idiot akan muncul. Ia bersandar di pintu kelas dan menunggu dengan sabar.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara orang mengobrol. Annie tahu apa yang diincarnya hampir muncul di depan mata. Dari kejauhan, Trio Idiot berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil menenteng buku catatan. Mereka terus mengobrol, sebelum akhirnya Connie melirik ke arah Annie dan menyadari ada malaikat pencabut nyawa sedang nongkrong di depan kelas mereka. Jean dan Eren mengikuti arah pandangan Connie dan berhenti berjalan.

Trio Idiot menelan ludah.

Annie melemaskan otot-otot tangan dan kakinya. Ia menaruh tasnya begitu saja di lantai.

"Jika kalian masih ingin hidup," ancam Annie, "serahkan video itu padaku."

Mereka bertiga terlihat takut. Namun, Eren berusaha menggertak balik.

"Tidak akan," kata pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Kau ingin _mati_?"

Jean turut membela diri. "Tidak ada yang bisa kaulakukan dengan video itu."

"Itu benar!" sahut Connie. "Kau kira kami sebodoh itu? Kami sudah menduga kau akan muncul pagi-pagi untuk mencegat kami. Jadi, sebelum itu terjadi, kami _upload_ video itu ke Twitter."

Badan Annie tiba-tiba kaku. Trio Idiot tersenyum seolah-olah mereka memenangkan perang.

"Dan Sasha sudah me- _retweet_ -nya," tandas Eren.

Ekspresi Annie langsung berubah menjadi horor. Jika video itu sudah diketahui Sasha, hidupnya dapat dipastikan hancur. Reputasinya sebagai atlet judo (yang kalah dalam babak semifinal) akan rusak.

Annie mengepalkan tangan. Ia meraih tasnya dan segera berlari ke laboratorium komputer yang letaknya di gedung lain. Ruangan yang selalu dikunci rapat itu dapat dibobolnya hanya dengan sekali tendangan. Untungnya Kepsek Smith terlalu pelit untuk membeli CCTV. Tanpa buang waktu, ia menyalakan komputer dan segera _online._

Semua ini gara-gara Trio Idiot, ucapnya dalam hati.

Annie _log in_ ke akun Twitter-nya. Ia hampir pingsan saat melihat _timeline-_ nya.

 _ **Jean Kirstchein**_ _uploaded a video._

(et) _ **LolliconMastah**_ _bahan gosip baru_ (et) _MinaCarolina_ (et) _FujoSHA_

 _ **Mina Carolina**_ _,_ _ **Eren Jaeger**_ _, and_ _ **Connie Springer**_ _re-tweeted this._

(et) _ **MinaCarolina**_ _I can't believe it! #ArminAnnieDating_

(et) _ **HentaiHero**_ _eksklusif hanya di RSA. #ArminAnnieDating_

 _ **Sasha Blouse**_ _re-tweeted this._

(et) _ **FujoSHA**_ _GOOD JOB buat Trio Idiot! #ArminAnnieDating_

(et) _ **mimikasa**_ _selamat. #ArminAnnieDating_

(et) _ **Krista_lenz**_ _O_O_

(et) _ **ymirymir**_ _cheesy..._

(et) _ **BotakBercahaya**_ _#ArminAnnieDating_

Kedua tangan Annie mengepal. Ia menge- _scroll_ ke bawah.

(et) _ **PetraRal**_ _Wah, selamat ya! #ArminAnnieDating_

(et) _ **MrRivaille**_ (et) _LolliconMastah_ (et) _HentaiHero_ (et) _BotakBercahaya sudah siap ulangan?_

 _ **Jean Kirstchein**_ _,_ _ **Eren Jaeger**_ _, and_ _ **Connie Springer**_ _are logged out._

Bahkan Miss Petra dan Mr. Rivaille juga sudah tahu?!

(et) _ **KepsekSMITH**_ _kukira memasukkanmu ke kelas F akan membuatmu berlatih judo lebih keras lagi. Tapi, ternyata ini yang terjadi. #ArminAnnieDating_

Si Kepsek Brengsek itu juga?!

Annie menggeram kesal. Ia menggebrak meja komputer dengan keras. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Belum pernah ia terkena skandal sebesar ini sebelumnya.

Ya Tuhan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

* * *

Sejak kecil, Armin adalah seorang siswa yang biasa-biasa saja. Bukan dalam pelajaran sekolah, namun terkait dengan popularitasnya. Karena ia adalah seorang kutu buku sekaligus penyendiri, ia tidak terlalu menonjol. Di dalam kelas ia memang dipuji-puji. Tapi begitu ia melangkah ke luar kelas, tak ada yang memperhatikannya. Armin sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, jadi ia sangat heran ketika ia tiba di gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba siswa-siswa di sekelilingnya memperhatikannya.

Reflek ia mengecek seragamnya. Barangkali seragamnya sobek. Tapi seragamnya normal-normal saja. Tak ada yang rusak. Atau barangkali ia salah mengenakan seragam. Tapi siswa yang lain mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakainya. Lalu apa, dong?

Ia menyentuh bibirnya. Siapa tahu ada sisa-sisa selai yang tertinggal di sana. Namun, tak ada. Armin mendesah. Sungguh. Ia tak tahu mengapa siswa-siswa lain memperhatikannya dengan begitu serius. Bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik ketika ia lewat. Sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Armin tiba di depan kelasnya. Ia membuka pintu dan langsung dikejutkan oleh tatapan dari dua puluh dua siswa kelas F. Mereka menatapnya sambil tersenyum aneh. Seolah-olah ia memiliki pacar rahasia dan mereka mengetahuinya. Hanya Annie Leonhardt yang tampak tidak mempedulikan kedatangannya. Gadis itu tampak larut dalam buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Ia menelan ludah, lalu berjalan ke kursinya. Ketika ia meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di kursi, teman-teman sekelasnya berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa kecil. Armin menatap gadis yang duduk di dekatnya.

"Annie, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyanya. "Mengapa teman-teman bertingkah aneh?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak menjawab. Melirik Armin saja tidak.

Armin merasa gugup. Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan pada Annie?

"Annie?"

Tetap tak ada tanggapan.

"Oi, Leonhardt!" seru Eren. "Pacarmu sedang berbicara denganmu. Jangan jadi sok _cool_ begitu."

Armin mengerutkan kening. Pacar?

"Percuma saja bertingkah sok _cool_ ," Connie menyahut. "Semua orang sudah tahu gaya berpacaran kalian. Saling menatap dari jendela kamar masing-masing. _Co cwiiit._ "

Badan Annie menegang. Armin dapat menyadarinya dari kursinya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan aura seperti ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Jangan-jangan dia itu _tsundere,"_ kata Jean.

Eren dan Connie tertawa keras.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara meja digebrak. Trio Idiot memekik ketakutan di kursi mereka. Annie Leonhardt bersiap dalam posisi kuda-kuda. Dia mengincar Connie karena laki-laki botak itu adalah target yang paling mudah.

Armin bisa membaca situasi yang sedang terjadi dengan mudah. Ketika Annie mengebrak meja, ia langsung bangkit dari kursinya. Ia bermaksud untuk melerai mereka.

Tanpa ragu, ia bergerak dan menempatkan diri di antara Annie dan Trio Idiot. Sayangnya, gerakannya terlalu lambat. Ia berdiri di antara kedua kubu yang sedang berseteru itu tiga detik sebelum pukulan Annie mendarat.

Gadis itu menyadari orang di depannya bukanlah targetnya yang sebenarnya. Annie mencoba untuk menghentikan tangannya, namun terlambat. Pukulannya mendarat di pipi Armin. Pemuda itu terjatuh ke belakang.

Seisi kelas mendadak diam.

* * *

Hari ini benar-benar hari sial bagi Annie.

Dimulai dari tersebarnya video yang diambil Eren, _hashtag_ #ArminAnnieDating yang menjadi _trending topic_ di sekolah, seisi sekolah yang tiba-tiba menjadi musuhnya, dan kejadian dimana ia tidak sengaja memukul seorang siswa yang baru seminggu pindah ke sekolahnya.

Annie menghela napas. Ia meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Ia teringat bagaimana paniknya ia ketika bogem mentahnya justru mendarat di pipi Armin. Pemuda itu terjerembab ke belakang, lalu terbatuk sambil memegangi pipi kirinya. Ia segera memapah Armin ke ruang UKS sambil melemparkan pandangan aku-akan-membunuh-kalian-jika-kalian-menyebarkan-ini ke teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka bungkam seketika.

Saat ia tiba di UKS, ada seorang dokter jaga yang baru tiba. Dokter itu segera memeriksa keadaan Armin.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya si dokter.

Annie membuka mulut. "Dia—"

"Sa-saya terjatuh di tangga," potong Armin. "Dia menolong saya dan membawa saya kemari."

Tidak terlintas di pikiran Annie sekalipun bahwa Armin akan melindunginya. Ia memikirkan hal-hal mengerikan seperti menghadap Kepsek Smith karena telah menghajar siswa baru, terancam diskors atau dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Ia menatap Armin, namun pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian dia meringis ketika si dokter menempelkan kantung berisi air es ke pipi kirinya.

Setelah memastikan Armin berada di tangan yang benar, Annie pamit dan segera kembali ke kelasnya. Teman-teman sekelasnya menatapnya ketika ia membuka pintu kelas. Tanpa peduli sedikit pun, Annie duduk di kursinya dan menunggu hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Miss Petra masuk dan pelajaran Biologi dimulai. Guru bertubuh mungil itu mengingatkan murid-muridnya untuk segera menyelesaikan presentasi supaya bisa disajikan. Lalu Miss Petra menjelaskan tentang perbedaan antara sel hewan dan sel tumbuhan. Annie hanya duduk tanpa benar-benar mendengarkan. _Mood_ -nya sedang kacau. Terkadang ia melirik ke arah pintu, siapa tahu Armin sudah selesai dengan urusannya di UKS. Namun hingga jam Biologi berakhir, pemuda itu tidak muncul juga. Armin melewatkan pelajaran favoritnya.

Annie menghela napas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia belum pernah terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

Sepertinya Armin tidak akan melaporkannya ke guru BK. Jika dia ingin melakukannya, pasti dia sudah mengaku pada dokter jaga saat diantar ke UKS. Masalahnya adalah siswa-siswa kelas F. Mereka menyaksikan adegan pemukulan itu. Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang mulutnya bocor? Bagaimana jika ada yang merekam kejadian itu? Bagaimana jika ia dilaporkan ke polisi karena dituduh telah menganiaya teman sekelas?!

Annie menahan diri untuk tidak menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja.

Semua ini gara-gara Trio Idiot, geramnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka. Armin berjalan masuk sambil menggenggam erat kantung berisi air es yang ditempelkan di pipi kirinya. Annie langsung beku di tempat. Ia segera melempar pandangan ke luar jendela ketika Armin duduk di kursinya. Seisi kelas menyadari kecanggungan itu, namun mereka lebih memilih diam. Bahkan Trio Idiot juga ikut bungkam. Sepertinya mereka takut akan terjadi pembunuhan bagian kedua.

Tak lama kemudian, Keith Shadis masuk dan pelajaran Matematika dimulai.

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian di meja guru," kata Shadis. "Tugas kalian harus ditulis di kertas folio. Aku tidak menerima buku tulis. Tugas harus ditulis dengan rapi dan diberi nama serta nomor absensi kalian."

Shadis memandangi murid-muridnya satu persatu. Matanya tertuju pada kantung yang menempel di pipi Armin.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Siswa Baru?"

Annie menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Saya terjatuh di tangga," jawab Armin.

Guru paling menyeramkan setelah Mr. Rivaille itu hanya mengangguk, lalu meneliti pekerjaan rumah masing-masing siswa. Diam-diam Annie menghela napas lega.

"Eren Jaeger!" teriaknya. "Kau mencontek Mikasa lagi?!"

"Ti-tidak, Pak!" sahut Eren dari kursinya.

"Lihat ini!" Shadis menunjuk lembaran tugas milik Eren. "Kenapa di lembaran ini tertulis nama Mikasa Ackerman padahal tulisannya jelas-jelas adalah tulisanmu?!"

Kelas Matematika resmi dimulai dengan didepaknya Eren dari kelas.

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Annie sama sekali tidak menikmati perjalanannya menyusuri Lehnen Street. Pikirannya terdistraksi oleh banyak hal. Yang paling menganggu adalah kejadian di kelas tadi pagi.

Annie menghela napas ketika mengingatnya. Ia memang orang yang agak temperamental, tapi ia bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudahnya melampiaskan amarahnya pada orang tidak bersalah. Sempat terlintas dibenaknya untuk meminta maaf pada Armin dan menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak bermaksud untuk memukulnya. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Dibutuhkan lebih banyak keberanian untuk meminta maaf daripada ketika akan memukul orang.

Rupanya ia tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut.

Annie tersenyum masam. Ia terus menyusuri Lehnen Street dengan langkah pelan.

Ketika sampai di rumah, Annie langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan berganti baju. Kemudian ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil jatah makan siangnya. Setelah makan siangnya habis, Annie bergabung dengan ayahnya di ruang keluarga yang sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Erik ketika dia melihat putrinya. "Apa kau punya masalah di sekolah?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Kening Erik berkerut. " _Are you sure?_ Pasti ada sesuatu. Apakah itu sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan laki-laki?"

Annie menghela napas.

"Kalau tidak mau cerita, ya sudah," kata Erik. "Omong-omong, kita mendapatkan undangan makan malam—"

Di saat yang bersamaan, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Annie bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Pintu dibuka dan terlihatlah Armin Arlert. Pemuda itu tetap memperlihatkan senyum khasnya meskipun pipinya agak bengkak. Untuk sesaat Annie tidak bisa bergerak.

"Hai. Kau meninggalkan ini di laci meja," kata Armin sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku.

Annie menerima buku itu dengan gerakan kaku. "Trims."

"Armin!"

Tiba-tiba Erik bergabung dengan kedua anak SMA itu. Pria berbadan tegap itu menyalami Armin dengan ramah.

"Mampirlah dulu," kata Erik.

Armin menolak tawaran itu dengan sopan. "Tidak usah. Saya datang kemari hanya untuk mengembalikan buku Annie yang tertinggal di kelas."

"Ah, maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Omong-omong, apa yang terjadi dengan pipimu?"

Badan Annie menegang.

"Saya terjatuh di tangga."

Erik mengangguk-angguk. "Ah... Kukira ada yang memukulmu."

Annie berdehem, kemudian menyikut ayahnya. "Bukankah Ayah sedang menonton pertandingan bola?"

"Oh, aku lupa!" Erik segera kembali ke dalam.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Annie. Gadis itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku minta maaf," katanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud memukulmu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

"Apakah kau akan melaporkanku ke dewan guru?"

"Tidak."

Annie terdiam. Senyum itu melebar.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Armin.

Annie memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya. Sejenak ia heran. Ternyata ada orang yang begitu pemaaf meski pipinya terkena pukulan seorang (mantan) atlet judo.

" _Well,_ ada satu hal..."

Badan Annie menegang. Ia memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin akan diajukan Armin sebagai kompensasi tutup mulut. Uang? Ah, Armin bukan tipe yang mementingkan uang. Bahan contekan ulangan? Tapi Armin adalah siswa terpandai. Lalu apa dong?

Jangan-jangan... keperawanannya?

Annie menahan diri supaya matanya tidak melotot. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Hal seperti itu hanya terjadi di cerita _doujinshi_ H bajakan yang banyak beredar di internet. Armin tidak mungkin membaca hal-hal seperti itu lalu terinspirasi untuk mempraktikkannya, kan?!

"Datanglah ke rumahku untuk makan malam."

Jadi bukan _doujinshi_ H, tapi _shoujo manga?!_

"Apa?"

Armin menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan heran. "Kau belum tahu? Kakekku mengundang kau dan ayahmu untuk makan malam di rumah kami besok. Kebetulan orangtuaku sudah pulang dari luar negeri. Ayahmu setuju untuk datang."

"Ah, begitu..." Annie menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghela napas. "Tentu saja. Kami akan datang."

"Oh, satu lagi..."

Annie mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"Bisakah kau tidak menceritakan kejadian tadi pada siapapun? Terutama keluargaku. Aku tidak ingin... dianggap lebih lemah dari... kau tahu... Hahaha," Armin menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa garing.

"Tentu saja."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, kemudian pamit. Annie memandangi tetangganya itu.

Undangan makan malam, eh?

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** (beware of spoilers)

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARMIN MATEEEEEEEEEEEE /nangis di pojokan/

GOLOK MANA GOLOK

Oke, okeh... Saya tahu adalah hak setiap penulis untuk melakukan apapun pada karakter dalam ceritanya, termasuk membunuh karakter tersebut. Tapi, tapi, tapi, tapi... ARMIIIIIIIIIIIN /abaikan plis/

Oke, daripada saya galau begini, mending saya bales repiu di chapter 3.

 **Akiko Han** : _fujoshi_ juga manusia XD. Ini dia chapter terbaru, semoga suka ya...

Terima kasih juga untuk **Seseorang** dan **Kitsune751** yang sudah memasukkan CUPID dalam list follow. Arigatou~

Sekali lagi... ARMIIIIIIIIIIN /ditendang/


End file.
